The Scottish Companion Meets The Aussie
by Ace x Girl x Called x Ace XD
Summary: A quick meeting were Jamie and Tegan has a talk, whilst Turlough and the Doctor are exploring. Set in 1747 or 1746 (can't remember). Hope you enjoy! Rubbish at summaries!


**Hey guys! I know I'm meant to be continuing with my Another Morgana controlled invasion but I got bored and wrote this a while ago so I thought I'd share It. I probably going to do more stories with Jamie in it and Tegan (since I plan on doing a Adric story set while he's with the 5th). **

**Note: ****_ Italic_**** is thoughts or stressing words and I'm saying Jamie's dads alive cause I want to.**

**Anyway on with the One-shot! :**

* * *

Tegan was led inside a small hut. She decided to stay with the locals instead of exploring - her heals were killing her. The traveller asked: could someone help her find them but they insisted she rest and they'll do it. She was quite happy. She wasn't going to attempt to fight back - mainly because she was sure she was earning some blisters.

Donald McCrimmon, the piper, offered for her to rest at his house. She accepted. Anything to get her out of those damn heals._ Adric would probably say they were to high_. She sniggered at the thought and then sighed, still overwhelmed with grief.

Since Donald had went to look for the Doctor and Turlough, he had left her with his son, James Robert... she thought it was. Tegan wrapped the blanket a bit tighter round her shoulders. The one day she decided **NOT** to take a coat or jacket they ended up in the Scottish highlands just after Culloden. Why she never went back to get one she'll never understand. Before she could carry on wondering, she was brought back to the present.

"Here" The boy - James Robert - began handing her some stew.

"Thanks" Tegan replied, a bit worried about the Doctor and Turlough.

"Your very welcome miss..." He wasn't sure what her name was.

"Tegan," she offered, "and it was, James Robert wasn't it?".

"Och no, everyone calls me, Jamie".

Tegan was surprised. She didn't think that nicknames existed _this_ far back - she thought it was rude to not use a persons full name. _It's most likely it's only in Scotland_. Little did she know that she'd be proved wrong when they later visit Camelot and find out Guinevere was called Gwen.

"Oh. Sorry..." Tegan apologised.

"Don't worry aboot it" Jamie told her, his Scottish accent leaking through.

Tegan sat there for a while, eating her stew until Jamie asked a question. A bit of a weird one - at least to her :

"Are yoo a noble, Miss Tegan?"

"What?"

Tegan suddenly remembered she was 1747, wearing modern clothes and_ had_ to make her response suitable for this time period.

"Oh, Yes, sorry" she covered herself up more, using the itchy, old-timey blanket.

"Oh. How come yoo never went with yoour friends?"

Tegan wanted the Doctor and Turlough to pop up now so she could get out of there. For a mouth on legs, she didn't like questions.

"My feet hurt". This time she wasn't lying. The Australian didn't want anymore questions so she started to take over the questions & answers session, longing for some answers she could proudly call her own :

"Do you like exploring?" Tegan quizzed the Scotts man.

"Aye! I love it. I only wish I could go further that the fields though...".

She couldn't help thinking about the TARDIS and how far that could take him. She wished she could give him that chance, but she knew she couldn't. Yet, she had no clue that he'd already been whisked away, by a younger version of the Doctor with Ben and Polly, later with Victoria and lastly Zoe until having all that stolen from him. If Tegan ever found out the Doctor's Actions caused him to have his best ever memories wiped, she go crazy.

It was then she heard 3 pairs of footsteps, a Scottish voice accompanied by 2 English ones. The door opened and revealed Turlough, the Doctor and Donald as they stepped in. The Doctor froze solid at the sight of Jamie. _At least he survived the battle_ a voice in his head whispered,_ Not good enough_ another answered back bitterly.

"Come on Tegan, let's go back to the TARDIS" Turlough suggested.

The Doctor felt a spark of joy flicker in his heart and a grin plastered itself across his face when he saw Jamie recognise the name and shake his head a bit as if he was remembering - still fighting in both ways.

"Ok," she agreed, happy to be finally leaving yet feeling a bit upset leaving her new friend behind, "thank you Jamie and you too Donald" she gave the young Highlander a hug before exiting with her best pals.

The goby Australian made a mental note to ask the Doctor why on earth he looked so stunned when he saw the young highlander.

* * *

"Doctor, how come you sort of froze when you saw Jamie?"

"Whatever made you think that Tegan? I was simply admiring the hut's beauty"._ Beauty? Really?_ His inner voice pushed himself again.

Lie. Both Tegan and Turlough gave each other the We-know-he's-lying-so-lets-go-and-find-out-by-aski ng-the-TARDIS-because-she'll-help-us look so they both sneakily but casually walked down the hallway after giving the Doctor the excuse of: 'Tired going to bed.'... again.

* * *

"Ok. We know he's lying" Turlough started.

"You don't say" Sarcasium dripped off Tegan's colossal gob.

"Uh. Fine. Ok, TARDIS can you tell us?"

Suddenly, a screen dropped down and a few clips started playing. Tegan realised that Jamie's wish had came true. The only thing was that she saw that Jamie went on the TARDIS in 1745... so how didn't he remember? That's when she saw him leave. That's when Tegan went bizarre as she saw Jamie lost his memories due to the Doctor's stupid, selfish actions. Turlough was a bit annoyed too - what if that happened to him?

Tegan mode was off. Mouth on legs mode switched on. The Doctor really had it coming. Oh how she would have words with him...

* * *

Sorry that I cut the end short but I hope you liked it! Ace XD


End file.
